The Second Story
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: This is the story of four friends. Who are destined for something far bigger than what their fragile minds could ever hope to comprehend. Martin. Desma. Abrailnadia. Charley. Follow these four on their journey to find out their place in all this. As they figure out who they are and what their purpose is one question echoes through each of them. Why did I ever download this game?
1. Enter Name: Martin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Your name is Martin. You enjoy spending your time reading, making art, and wasting time on Pesterchum. Speaking of, someone is pestering you right now.

tipsyTherapist (TT) began pestering ghostlyTesticle (GT) at 9:35.

TT: GT...

GT: Uhm. Sup.

TT: GT...

GT: Yesssssssss?

GT: sss?

GT: ss

TT: hi

GT: hii :)

GT: how you doin' TT

TT: FABULOUS!

GT: *insert a burst of rainbows and sparkles here*

GT: Why so FABULOUS?

TT: I got a new game through the male today.

GT: Really? Is it good?

TT: Yeah! You should downloaddddddd iiiiiiittttttt

GT: Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!

TT: hee hee

GT: Ehhh IDK I have a lot of shit on my computer anyway.

GT: What's so good about this game?

TT: It's called Sburb. I'm not really sure what it's about but AP's been complaining that nobody will play it with her. You guys just have to put up with it when she's online, however I live with her! Therefore I've gotta put up with it even after I've logged off.

GT: Ahahaha. Poor you.

GT: Well...

GT: I do have nothing to do for a while.

TT: Yay!

GT: Alright, I'll go download that fucker.

TT: F YEAH! YOU ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING BOSS GT!

GT: I know, I know ;P

TT: :D

GT: Hopefully I don't get ANOTHER virus.

GT: Like the last time I downloaded something you told me to...

GT: Ok well, it's downloading.

TT: Hee hee hee I'm sure you won't. Wait a second...You're blaming ME! Innocent lil' ol me for a virus YOU got? I'm...I'm OFFENDED. -dramatic shocked gasp-

GT: WELL

GT: It WAS your fault!

TT: How so!? -hands on hips-

GT: You're the one who came gushing to me about a "fantastic application"

TT: CAUSE IT WAS FANTASTIC!

GT: It didn't even DO anything! It was just some emoticon shit.

GT: Fucking little dancing emoticons.

TT: EMOTICONS ARE THE FOOD OF PESTERCHUM

GT: Whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

GT: rrrrrrrrrrr.

GT: You're just very expressive.

TT: HMPH! Let's just agree that I am correct. Did you download it yet?

GT: Yeah it's done. Maybe you should ask AP what we're supposed to do.

TT: Kay give me a min or two

GT: Cool beans bronco. I'll be sitting here eating food.

GT: (you wanna start or should I)

TT: (You can. My sister is being an annoying prick and getting all confused I think she's replied though)

GT: Hey, my food is gone. Have you asked yet?

TT: Yeah. She said, 'Now you run it.'

GT: Wow, thanks for that wonderful explanation, AP.

TT: Ha ha I'll go and ask her how

GT: You do that.

TT: Okay, as I am typing it she suddenly says, "Anymore obvious questions?"

GT: Hmmm... Yes.

TT: Ha ha ha ha ha

GT: Continue with the asking and the relaying messages.

You decided to go out of your room. You head downstairs and to the kitchen, ignoring to the best of your abilities to ignore the pictures hanging all over the walls. They were random picture of car parts. How lame!

You open your fridge to see nothing but dust and a dead sock in there. You sigh and head back up to your room. Oh. TT is pestering you again.

TT: Nom Nom. Cookies

GT: WHAT. You have cookies.

TT: Yes. Nice, soft, chocolatey chippity cookies

GT: I'm so jealous.

GT: Tsk.

TT: Yes. You should be jealoud of thy cookies

GT: So jealous.

GT: This jealousy burns in my like a dry leaf in a fire,

GT: except I don't really care about your cookies.

TT: Then why are you so jealous?

TT: if you don't care about them?

GT: I guess I'm just a jealous person.

GT: Or maybe I'm bored.

GT: Do I click on the game now or what.

TT: She says that she imagines so. Give it a try. :D

GT: Alrightttt

GT: Oh. Oh what the shit.

TT: What?

TT: What happened?

GT: Nothing. I dropped something, never mind.

TT: What did you do?

GT: NOTHING

TT: Did you cause the world to end as we know it?

TT: Is the apocalypse coming?

GT: Uhm.

GT: I hope not.

TT: Is world domination upon us?

TT: I'm gonna download it now, seeing as I now know doing so will not kill me!

GT: So I was a test subject! Evil!

TT: Yes. You were. What, you didn't know that?

GT: My life is a lie.

TT: Ha ha -pats head- there there

GT: Siiiiiiiiighhh. Just open the game already.

TT: Alright, fine.

You sit there and wait.


	2. Enter Name: Desma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Your name is Desma. You enjoy spending your time reading, writing and watching random shit. The main things you watch are animes but you have recently been drawn towards a TV show. However on pesterchum you are known as tipsyTherapist. You have many friends on there. Oh! Look, one of them is online!

tipsyTherapist (TT) began pestering ghostlyTesticle (GT) at 9:35.

TT: GT...

GT: Uhm. Sup.

TT: GT...

GT: Yesssssssss?

GT: sss?

GT: ss

TT: hi

GT: hii :)

GT: how you doin' TT

TT: FABULOUS!

GT: *insert a burst of rainbows and sparkles here*

GT: Why so FABULOUS?

TT: I got a new game through the male today.

GT: Really? Is it good?

TT: Yeah! You should downloaddddddd iiiiiiittttttt

GT: Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!

TT: hee hee

GT: Ehhh IDK I have a lot of shit on my computer anyway.

GT: What's so good about this game?

TT: It's called Sburb. I'm not really sure what it's about but AP's been complaining that nobody will play it with her. You guys just have to put up with it when she's online, however I live with her! Therefore I've gotta put up with it even after I've logged off.

GT: Ahahaha. Poor you.

GT: Well...

GT: I do have nothing to do for a while.

TT: Yay!

GT: Alright, I'll go download that fucker.

TT: F YEAH! YOU ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING BOSS GT!

GT: I know, I know ;P

TT: :D

GT: Hopefully I don't get ANOTHER virus.

GT: Like the last time I downloaded something you told me to...

GT: Ok well, it's downloading.

TT: Hee hee hee I'm sure you won't. Wait a second...You're blaming ME! Innocent lil' ol me for a virus YOU got? I'm...I'm OFFENDED. -dramatic shocked gasp-

GT: WELL

GT: It WAS your fault!

TT: How so!? -hands on hips-

GT: You're the one who came gushing to me about a "fantastic application"

TT: CAUSE IT WAS FANTASTIC!

GT: It didn't even DO anything! It was just some emoticon shit.

GT: Fucking little dancing emoticons.

TT: EMOTICONS ARE THE FOOD OF PESTERCHUM

GT: Whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

GT: rrrrrrrrrrr.

GT: You're just very expressive.

TT: HMPH! Let's just agree that I am correct. Did you download it yet?

GT: Yeah it's done. Maybe you should ask AP what we're supposed to do.

TT: Kay give me a min or two

GT: Cool beans bronco. I'll be sitting here eating food.

GT: (you wanna start or should I)

TT: (You can. My sister is being an annoying prick and getting all confused I think she's replied though)

GT: Hey, my food is gone. Have you asked yet?

TT: Yeah. She said, 'Now you run it.'

GT: Wow, thanks for that wonderful explanation, AP.

TT: Ha ha I'll go and ask her how

GT: You do that.

TT: Okay, as I am typing it she suddenly says, "Anymore obvious questions?"

GT: Hmmm... Yes.

TT: Ha ha ha ha ha

GT: Continue with the asking and the relaying messages.

You tap your fingers against your desk when your sister burst into your room. Without knocking. Dragging your wet dog behind her. The dog shook it's fur dry, getting all of the water all over all of your posters. You have a vast variety of posters. most of the water hit your most prized one. Your Legend of Zelda: Skywards Sword poster. You narrow your eyes. Oh, no dude. You are motherfucking sassing me up right now- "Dadadoo!" Oh look! GT!

You go back to pestering your friend amorously.

TT: Nom Nom. Cookies

GT: WHAT. You have cookies.

TT: Yes. Nice, soft, chocolatey chippity cookies

GT: I'm so jealous.

GT: Tsk.

TT: Yes. You should be jealous of thy cookies

GT: So jealous.

GT: This jealousy burns in my like a dry leaf in a fire,

GT: except I don't really care about your cookies.

TT: Then why are you so jealous?

TT: if you don't care about them?

GT: I guess I'm just a jealous person.

GT: Or maybe I'm bored.

GT: Do I click on the game now or what.

TT: She says that she imagines so. Give it a try. :D

GT: Alrightttt

GT: Oh. Oh what the shit.

TT: What?

TT: What happened?

GT: Nothing. I dropped something, never mind.

TT: What did you do?

GT: NOTHING

TT: Did you cause the world to end as we know it?

TT: Is the apocalypse coming?

GT: Uhm.

GT: I hope not.

TT: Is world domination upon us?

TT: I'm gonna download it now, seeing as I now know doing so will not kill me!

GT: So I was a test subject! Evil!

TT: Yes. You were. What, you didn't know that?

GT: My life is a lie.

TT: Ha ha -pats head- there there

GT: Siiiiiiiiighhh. Just open the game already.

TT: Alright, fine.

You inserted the sburb beta disc into your laptop. After what felt like an eternity of waiting but was really only five minutes a message comes up.

"SBURB version 0.0.1.

SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATIONS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!

SBURB client is running.

A SBURB host user is trying to connect with you.

Client has established connection with host.

Press [ENTER] when ready.

_"

You dramatically hit enter. Different designs passed through your vision on your compute. It was beautiful. They looks like gates. Different lines crossing and joining with eachother. Soon the music stopped altogether and one word came up in big green letters.

SBURB.

TT: It's downloaded. SO BEAUTIFUL!

GT: Haha yesssss.

GT: Ok, so I think it's time I redecorated your excuse for a room.

TT: What's that mean?! My room is beautiful!

GT: It is, really, but this chair is begging for a little shut-eye.

GT: Too late, your bed now has a sleeping chair in it.

GT: Don't wake it.

TT: Ha ha ha

GT: How adorable.

TT: Yus.

"Okay I'm gonna leave before you start bitching and complaining." Charley said as she abruptly walked out of the house.

"But where are you going?" Desma asked.

"To that spare house nobody knows about but us." She said before storming off.

DR: Uhmmmm.

GT: Maybe I threw a potted plant to see if it could fly.

GT: It couldn't.

GT: And now it's lying on th ground, shattered in a million bits.

GT: Along with your window.

TT: -.-

GT: Not my fault, I swear.

GT: That plant was begging for it.

GT: Just like the fridge.

TT: ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIDGE!

GT: Which is now in the washroom.

GT: I only moved it so I could put the alchemiser in it's place.

GT: It's fiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

She ran out of her room with her computer in her arms and into the bathroom to see the fridge there. She ran down to the kitchen and saw an alchemiter there.

"dadadoo." She placed her computer on the table and looked at the pesters.

DR: And also the Totem Lathe is on the roof.

GT: It wished to see the sky.

TT: What the...WHAT THE FUCKING SODDING BLOODY SNOTTY HELL IS THAT?!

GT: UHM.

GT: It is a beautiful machine 3

TT: What does it do?

GT: Hell if I know.

GT: Just press a bunch of buttons and see what happens.

TT: Alright.

She walked up to it and slammed her first repeatedly on all of the buttons.

GT: That's a little much.

GT: Hmm. Nothing's happening.

GT: Perhaps you need to use the totem lathe or whatever first.

TT: Okay. I'll go and check it out. You said it was on the roof- AH! MY EXPERIMENTATION!

She ran up the stairs to the roof with her laptop in tow.

GT: Oops.

GT: Was that pile of shit important?

TT: ...

She glared at the totem lathe as she saw that her experimentation was gone. She turned to glare at the computer.

GT: I'm guessing it was.

GT: Well.

GT: I moved it.

TT: Where?

GT: ...

GT: Someone's bedroom.

TT: 0.0 Oh. That's why she left

GT: Was that AP's bedroom? OoooooooOOoooOopppsssssss!

GT: Totally didn't realize.

TT: Yeah. Don't tell me you dropped it on her bed or bookshelf or desk?

GT: ...

GT: Desk.

GT: I thought it was a good place for it...

TT: ...We're lucky she hasn't murdered be yet... QUICK! LOCK ALL THE DOORS!

She ran around on the roof dramatically.

GT: I'll put the fridge in front of the front door no worries.

GT: The tub will go to the back.

GT: You are now safe.

GT: Unless she's super strong or something.

TT: I can take comfort in the fact that seeing as she just went to this random abandoned house now somebody else shall do all of this to her. Ha ha ha

GT: Ahaha.

GT: Hahhahahhahaaahahahahahahaaa ;P

TT: Probably Nadia. Which means I'll end up doing all of this to Nadia. -points to sky- HA HA HA! WHICH MEANS AP DOES ALL THIS TO YOU! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

DR: OH SHIT

GT: MY BELONGINGS ARE NOT SAFE

GT: I MUST HIDE

TT: Ha ha ha ha ha

TT: She's just downloaded it...

GT: I feel like I should clean up.

GT: ...

GT: NAH

TT: Ha ha ha

GT: Warn her of the mess.

GT: She may die of fright.

TT: She knows. ...Her brain iS mentally frying

GT: Hahahahah

GT: I shall pick up the paints no worries.

GT: But the lego TARDIS is staying right where it is.

GT: On the stove.

TT: Okay, AH! DEMON!

She jumped up onto a chair and pointed at it in fright as she started to hit the air directly in front of her pathetically.

GT: Quick go alchemise a weapon.

She screamed as she ran past the imp with her laptop held close to her chest, tucked under her arm slightly as she ran through the door back into the house and downstairs where she placed her laptop on the ground and hugged the alchemiter.

TT: Okay I'm here! Now what?

GT: Don't type! FIGHT!

GT: What's your strife subwhatever?

TT: HOW DO I GET A BLOODY WEAPON -pokes alchemiter- GIVE ME SOMETHING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Finds wooden sword in stride specibus and hits imp on head repeatedly.

GT: Now go kill the imp.

GT: I have issues of my own to deal with...

GT: Including AP moving MY FUCKING LEGO TARDIS WHAT NO

TT: hee hee hee kay! thanks.

She poked it and then slashed at it again and again until lots of gusher looking things appeared. Hm...

-ghostlyTesticle (GT) has ceased pestering tipsyTherapist (TT) at 14:30.

Okay! Time to get a cooler weapon. She ran up to the roof where she used the totem lathe and was surprised to find a light blue cylinder like thing that she assumed was a totem. She carried it back downstairs to where the alchemiter was waiting. She glanced around frantically until she spotted a plastic version of the master sword that she had gotten last year. She combine her wooden sword with that and soon she had a epic looking sword. Though it was still wood.

Hm...She grabbed a hold of some random metal thing and place it beside the sword on the alchemiter. AWESOME! She now had this bad ass sword that looked like the master sword but had wooden engravings on it's handle.

"It's time for serious motherfucking business!"


	3. Enter Name: Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Your name is Charley. Your interests include browsing on your computer, manga, anime, and procrastinating. You have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. You also like to waste your time pestering your chums on, well, pesterchum. On pesterchum you are known as amoralPerfectionist.

She turned on her computer and no sooner than 30 seconds had passed when her sister, Desma, burst into her room. "Get on pesterchum!" She demanded.

"Um, okay, but why?" She questioned.

"Because, that game you've been bitching at Martin and I to download, he downloaded it and needs your assistance." She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I hate being the logical one." She muttered.

"Hey! I take offence to that! I happen to be very logical!" She insisted.

"Yeah, just not about the right things." Charley retorted before signing in to Pesterchum.

**ghostlyTesticle (GT) began pestering amoralPerfectionist (AP) at 11:51.**

**GT: I downloaded your game. Now what?**

**AP: Now you run it.**

**AP: Anymore obvious questions?**

**GT: Yes.**

**GT: Thanks for the wonderful explanation there Ap.**

**GT: How?**

**GT: Do I click the game now?**

**AP: I imagine so.**

**amoralPerfectionist (AP) ceased pestering ghostlyTesticle (GT) at 12:30. **

She started to browse the web and nom on some cookies when she got this sudden protective feeling and lifted her computer off of her desk and took a step back. Less than a second later a huge ass clay sculpture of what actually looked like a good sculpture of Envy x Kimblee fell down on to her desk right where her computer had been a few second previously.

Her eyes widened in shock at that. First surprise. Then anger. Then your face flushed from seeing your OTP in sculpture form. And then anger again. You abruptly shoved your laptop, laptop lead, and cookies in a laptop bag before slipping it over your shoulder and storming over to your sisters room.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave before you start to bitch and complain and before Martin destroys anything else!" Charley snapped before she spun around and stormed out of her sisters room with Desma trailing after her.

"But where are you going?" She called after her.

"That abandoned house that we found as kids. It should protect me from your chaos." She snapped before storming out of the house.

* * *

It didn't exactly take her long to get to the abandoned house and when she did she felt a lot safer. She switched on her computer and, seeing that only Martin and Desma were online, clicked the icon for SBURB.

It opened up and she found herself watching Martin like a creeper. She grinned maliciously. She moved her mouse over to the bookshelf in his room and grabbed a dictionary. She dragged it over to him and dropped the heavy dictionary on his head.

His reaction was priceless. He held his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth. "What the fuck, Charley?" He grumbled and she laughed as she typed to him.

**amoralPerfectionist (AP) began pestering ghostlyTesticle (GT) at 3:00**

**AP: You shouldn't have dropped that statue on my desk. You nearly killed my computer!**

**GT: Sorry! Oh, god. Just my luck to have you as my server player.**

**AP: Don't worry, I'll help your fragile mind out.**

**GT: -.-**

**AP: ...How on earth can you live in such a absolute pig sty?**

**GT: ...DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**AP: -sigh- Okay for starters we can move this lego tardis over here... **

She grabbed a hold of the lego tardis and started to move it.

**GT: AH! NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY LEGO TARDIS! **

Martin started to jump up and down to grab his lego tardis but she simply moved it away from him and his room and up to the roof. She carefully placed it down before purchasing the alchemiter and placing it there. She moved the totem lathe into the bathroom. Hm...

"It's a bit cramped in there. Why don't we just..." She tossed toilet out the window and dumped the bathtub in Martin's room.

**GT: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!**

**AP: My job as your server player.**

**GT: Does that include moving a fucking bath in my fucking room!?**

**AP: Yes. **

She noticed some imps had appeared near the front of his house.

**AP: I strongly suggest that you create a weapon.**

**GT: Why?**

**AP: Because there is a 95% chance that you will die if you do not.**

**GT: What about the other 5%?**

**AP: That would be extremely good luck awarded to you.**

**GT: Oh.**

**AP: What kind of specibus do you have?**

**GT: hammerKind.**

**AP: Okay. Go into the bathroom.**

**GT: The bathroom?**

**GT: Why?**

**AP: You'll see. :P **

**GT: Okay, I'm here. Now what?**

**AP: You see that beige-ish colored cylinder?**

**GT: Yeah?**

**AP: That's a totem.**

**GT: Oh!**

**GT: Sweet.**

**AP: -facepalm combo x10-**

**GT: What?**

**AP: Look. A totem is very essential for alchemizing shit.**

**GT: Okay...**

**AP: Okay, fine. I will walk you through this step by motherglubbing step. **

**GT: Fish puns? Really?**

**AP: What? Feferi is rubbing off on me.**

**GT: Who the fuck is Feferi?**

**AP: She's one of those dudes that's been trolling John and some of his friends. Some of them started to troll Desma and I.**

**GT: Oh.**

**GT: Can I expect for them to start with the trolling of me?**

**AP: Must resist urge to correct.**

**GT: Ha ha ha.**

**AP: I can't. It just...**

**AP: It can't be done!**

**AP: "Can I expect them to start trolling me, too?" Is how you should have worded it.**

**GT: Ha ha.**

**AP: Anyway.**

**AP: Back to the problem at hand.**

**AP: Take that Totem out of the totem lathe and captchalogue it into your sylladex.**

**GT: Okay.**

**AP: Next, go up to the roof of your house.**

**GT: Okay, I'm there.**

**AP: I can see that. I'm watching you like a cat and it's prey, remember?**

**GT: Oh yeah.**

**GT: Ha ha.**

**AP: Go over to the alchemiter.**

**GT: Ha ha ha.**

**GT: I am literally dying over here by just how specific you are being with this basic directions I apparently can't live without.**

**GT: Oops I mean...**

**GT: Pacifically.**

**AP: ...**

**GT: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**AP: Just for that I shall give you the ultimate punishment...**

**GT: What?**

**AP: I am going to block you and see if Nadia's online so that she can work on getting me into the game.**

**GT: WHAT!?**

**AP: I'm sorry, Dequah. But the block button is calling my name.**

**GT: ...What the fuck did you just fucking call me?!**

**AP: Dequah. That is your last name, correct?**

**GT: Well yeah, but-**

**AP: My apologies.**

**AP: As much fun as this has been,**

**AP: I must bid you farewell.**

**GT: Wait.**

**GT: Charles.**

**GT: Please don't do this.**

**AP: Adieu.**

**GT: CHARLEY BELOVED VEQUEZ!**

**AP: Don't worry.**

**AP: I'll unblock you in a couple of hours.**

**GT: CHARLEY!**

**amoralPerfectionist (AP) has blocked ghostlyTesticle (GT)**

**-amoralPerfectionist (AP) has ceased pestering ghostlyTesticle (GT)- **

She smirked before she quickly scanned her chumhandle for her other friend's, Abrailnadia, chumhandle. Out of the four of them, Abrailnadia was the only one of her friends that was female that she was not related to. She quickly double clicked her chumhandle **bloodyChainsaws. **Abrailnadia thought that bloody chainsaws were basically 'the shit' as Charley's friend, John Egbert's 'best bro', Dave Strider would say.


	4. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
